


A Battle-Morning Reunion

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars:The Old Republic - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sibling Reunion, jedi knight is still a padawan, pre storyline, trooper isn't sergeant yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: Jedi Training and the chaos of war separated republic soldier Nyaisa and Jedi Padawan Tyrenic when they were children. Reunions are unexpected when you believe your sibling dead.





	A Battle-Morning Reunion

Specialist Nyaisa Shabre stood with the rest of her squad near the entrance to the republic base, they had huddled together while they waited to try and ward off the early morning chill. It didn’t bother Nyaisa as much, she was Mirialan and wasn’t as affected by the cold as the humans around her. This was her third posting since she’d graduated the academy, this squad, like the other two she’d been stationed with, mostly ran guerrilla attacks on imperial movements near republic controlled territory. This mission was a special one though, and very high risk considering that they’d been assigned to work with a Jedi. 

She’d been with this squad only a couple weeks and they didn’t seem to know what to make of her. She tended to be quiet and follow orders while on duty, but this quietness and focus was countered by a love for a good fight, her big cannon, she loved the damn thing, and loud, relaxed and easy-going personality that appeared as soon as she was off duty. That cannon especially countered the quiet image she was working on getting rid of. Plus there was the whole, being the only Mirialan/alien in a squad of humans thing, not as big of a deal as it could have been, but still, it was there. She still wasn’t sure of all her squadmates reactions to different scenarios and wasn’t sure what to expect while working with a Jedi.

She noticed her squadmates straightening as not one, but two individuals wearing the flowing robes of Jedi battle armor. Well one of them was, the other’s robes were a bit different from what his companion or the other Jedi she’d seen on base wore. They both clearly had layers of plastisteel sewn into the layers of the robes, but they weren’t identical. She’d thought all Jedi dressed the same, like a uniform, but maybe they didn’t, or maybe different robes denoted different ranks. She didn’t actually know all that much about the Jedi. They were powerful, influential, and separate from the government while still maintaining a great deal of control. They were fighters, advisors and healers and they kept their secrets tightly within their order.

She watched as they approached the group, moving deliberately, lightsabers hanging obviously at their belts. The Jedi in front seemed to be the more experienced of the two, A tall Togruta with surprisingly soft eyes countering the sternness of his face. It was the second, younger Jedi who drew her attention the most though. A tall Mirialan, about her age, maybe a couple years older, with dark hair, bright green skin and, as he got closer, walking a step or two behind the other Jedi, she could see he had silver eyes, much like hers, exactly like her own in fact, down to the slight green tint in the light. That was rather strange, they weren’t exactly the most prominent eye color that she’d come across in the academies or among the other Mirialans she’d met in the army; but maybe the Jedi were different. Her brother had had silver eyes too and he had supposedly been taken away to train as a Jedi wherever the Jedi trained the kids they took (Tython, maybe?). It wasn’t like they talked though, and her memories weren’t exactly recent or even that clear, and after everything that had happened in the past 15 years, it was very likely, in fact she was almost certain, that he was dead just like her sisters. 

They came to a stop in front of the group and the Togruta greeted her lieutenant. She saluted with the rest of her squad as Lieutenant Eddgarr Jessoult presented the squad and gave a brief introduction of specialties related to their mission. As Lieutenant Jessoult said her name, she felt the Jedi’s eyes lock on her, a slight stiffness entering the posture of the younger jedi. She brushed it off, she was introduced last as the newest and lowest ranked trooper in the squad, they were mentally prepping for the fight ahead, she was sure. 

Tyrenic froze in shock as he heard the lieutenant introduce the young Mirialan he’d noticed as they’d approached the group of soldiers they were supposed to be working with. He’d been a bit surprised when his master Vokryr Nin had told him that they would be assisting on a military assignment. He wasn’t worried, he’d been trained well and it would be a good chance to test his skills and make sure that he was prepared for his trials, whenever it was determined he was ready for them; but it had been surprising. They’d gotten into the base fairly early the night before, but master Vokryr had insisted that they spend the extra time meditating and making sure that they were in harmony with the force before entering combat rather than meeting the soldiers. 

As they moved through the crisp morning air, he noticed that the group they had been asked to work with was mostly human, but the solitary alien in the group stood out. Her deep green skin, a prominent difference from the men standing next to her. As they approached he noticed more details of the young Mirialan. She was smaller than he, average height but slim and strong with more muscle than you would assume from a distance. She was perhaps a year or two younger than him and as they got close and she glanced over to him, straightening to stand at attention with the rest of her squad, he was able to see her bright silver eyes. The same color as his own. He wasn’t exactly sure how common this eye color was among their species, he hadn’t attended any of the academies on Mirial. His best friend among the other padawans, Shelerik Coro, had told him he knew others with the same eye color, so it wasn’t so unusual, it was beautiful though. 

She was a beautiful young woman, she kind of reminded him of what his sisters might have looked like if they were alive. He’d looked into them when he got older. the village they’d grown up in had been completely destroyed and almost everyone captured or killed by slavers who’d attacked days after he’d left. He was never able to find a record of any of those who’d been his family before the Jedi and their rules of non attachment. 

Master Vokryr greeted the squad’s CO pleasantly. He always seemed to enjoy the early hours of the day the most. The lieutenant, Jessoult, Tyrenic noted, began introducing his squad members and their relevant specialties. “Specialist Nyaisa Shabre, advance recon and forward assault.” Tyrenic’s mind swirled in shock. Nyaisa Shabre. Nyaisa. His baby sister Nyaisa. Could she really be alive? and here? a republic soldier? strong, healthy, free and alive? he didn’t even notice how he’d stiffened up and completely missed Vokryr introducing both of them to the squad, or how his masters gaze flicked between him and Nya, recognizing the name and noticing the shock in his padawans stance.

Nyaisa saluted as she was introduced. The Jedi smiled “it’s good to meet you all. Vokryr Nin and my Padawan Tyrenic Shabre.” Nyaisa noticed that his gaze was focused on her as he introduced himself to the squad. As soon as he introduced his padawan, the gaze of every member of the squad snapped to her as well, jumping between Nyaisa and Tyrenic, waiting to see how they interacted as a cue to the exact relation between these two Mirialans with the same family name. But Nyaisa didn’t notice that. 

As soon as Master Jedi Vokryr had dropped the name, Nyaisa felt her heart stop. Her gaze locked onto Tyrenic and she felt like the ground had fallen out under her feet. She’d gotten her hopes up so many times before only to be disappointed that she’d forced herself to accept that her big brother was dead. But here he was, standing right there. It felt like a dream. Everything else faded out. “Nic!” She whispered, the childhood name seemingly the only thing she could stutter out. “It’s really… Nic!” 

A soft, shocked, half-happy, half-stunned voice answered her. The nickname she hadn’t been called since she was 6, the sweetest sound she’d heard in years. “Nya! you’re… Nya!” 

She let out a broken squeal as she, seemingly out of her own control, launched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him embrace her nearly as tightly as she was holding him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn’t even notice. In that moment, all that mattered is that her brother was alive and he was here.


End file.
